Little Secrets
by chewy1
Summary: On a darkened street, through slurred words, we like to reveal and keep our little secrets.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: The dialogue came, and I had to write it. I hope you enjoy. Happy New Year! Always up for reviews and constructive criticism!

**Little Secrets**

"Lily Evans"

The petit young redhead paused in her step with an exasperated sigh and turned to face the young man who had called out to her. She lifted an eyebrow at the scene that met her. Holding himself up clumsily, but staggering towards her with an evident strut was none other than James Potter. As she was home for the Christmas holidays, he was the last person she had expected to see, especially in a darkened street on New Years. The tall, dark-haired young man was known for his obnoxious plots at trying to win her over, and was notorious for picking on younger students in their school; but, tonight he looked as if he couldn't think to save his life.

Lily Evans rolled her emerald green eyes at the young man's drunken state. It was dark in the street, only a few street lamps to guide her way as she made it home from a late night New Years party. Never one to drink too much, she was only slightly feeling the alcohol in her blood, and _had_ been enjoying her peaceful walk.

"I see you've enjoyed your evening Potter."

He laughed; nodding and fixing the glasses that had slipped down his long nose, he smiled at her and came to stand beside her with an arm thrown over her shoulders. "That, my dear Lily, is too true. Although, it could be topped." He winked at her and laughed again, tripping slightly over his own drunken feet.

Reflexively, Lily caught him around the waist and stabilized him before withdrawing from his grasp and walking away.

"You know Evans," he started a few moments later, slurring his words slightly and falling into step beside her once he'd gotten his bearings. "You're my favourite flower."

She rolled her eyes again, "charming."

He laughed, "No really. My absolute." He reached for her swinging arm and pulled it around to rest in the circle of his own. "My little white Lily."

Lily looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked and an entertained smirk on her lips. "Oh really? Yours?"

James nodded vigorously, arm tightening around hers. He sighed, stopped in the middle of the street and awkwardly rested the side of his head atop hers. "My lovely Lily. The love of my life." He paused, standing up straight and looking down at her seriously, "But I don't think you're supposed to know that."

She smiled, "All right. I'll keep it our little secret."

He smiled again, pulling her again into a slow saunter down the darkened street.

"How much have you had to drink Potter?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I started with one, and then two, and they just kept going down so easily. Helped me forget that the girl I love hates me, and that I'm alone on New Years because I haven't got the guts to tell her how I feel without making it a joke." He laughed again.

Lily stopped them both at this, turning to face the oblivious boy. She peered up at him as his face turned to the sky as snow slowly started to come down around them. It streamed past the streetlights in soft paths to the ground, and stuck in the tall boys black hair as he gazed.

Lily felt herself at a loss for words as she gazed up at the vision before her - beautiful.

She sighed, "I'm sure she doesn't hate you. And deep down somewhere she knows what a coward you are and understands." Lily laughed quietly as James stuck out his tongue to catch some of the falling snowflakes, seemingly ignoring every word she said. After a few more moments of watching him, she joined his impromptu game of snowflake catching.

Both laughing loudly when James lost his footing and fell to his bottom trying to dive for a snowflake, their eyes met from the two levels, Lily standing and James sitting on the cold pavement, and turned their laughter to simple smiles.

Holding out her hand for him, she pulled him up and refrained from releasing him. "Tell you what Potter," She cleared her throat and looked down at their joins, mittened hands. "Just for tonight, since it's the first of the year, I'll be your girl. Just so you're not alone."

His smile grew and he squeezed her hand.

She took a step closer and smirked, "Also, because I doubt you'll remember a thing tomorrow morning: I love you too. But, you're definitely not supposed to know that."

Impossibly, James' smile grew larger until it nearly met his ears and he took a step toward her. "Oh, I'll remember this. Or spend the rest of my life trying to marry you and pestering until one day you'll tell me about the night I kissed you under the stars, in the snow, as your first New Years kiss."

Her smile matching his in size and her tone teasing, she replied. "Think you'll get a kiss eh?"

They stood, faces only centimetres apart as the tall boy nodded, "Oh yes."

Lily bit her lip, seeming to contemplate before taking the last step and reaching her lips to his.

Suddenly warm in the cold falling snow, their lips moved in a short, sweet, promising kiss. Chaste as it was, both their hearts beat faster than ever when they pulled away with identical smiles.

"Merlin I hope I remember this," James breathed out as he reached down again to capture Lily's lips in another kiss. He released her hand and his arms went around her waist to hold her to him, deepening the kiss as Lily's hands rose to grip the lapels of his coat.

Lily laughed as she pulled away from the second kiss and once again took his hand. "C'mon Love, I'll take you home before you pass out." She smiled up at him, and then furrowed her brow in thought. "Now, where do you live?"

"You know, I have no idea."


End file.
